


Club Night

by rosa241



Series: Brothers, lovers and everything in between [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa241/pseuds/rosa241
Summary: After being blackmailed by his so called friends Athos finds himself in a club. God help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH!

**_Athos’ POV throughout:_ **

_How did I get into this mess?_

Quite how I let Aramis and Porthos talk me into coming to this bar is beyond me. Saying yes to shut them up seemed like a good idea at the time, now I’m not so sure. As much as I appreciate the alcohol this place really isn’t where I need to be. Sitting around drinking is, of course, a favourite past time of mine but usually I’d like to do that by myself. Scratch that I _always_ prefer to do that by myself.

“You look bored.” A voice startles me from my thoughts as another drink is placed in front of me.

“I didn’t order this.” The voice apparently belongs to the barman. Gazing at the drink it’s not hard to see that it’s Whisky, not my usual drink of choice but right now I’m more concerned with who it’s from.

“No. That man over in the corner bought it for you.” The young lad gestures over to the side where an angry Porthos is looking at me with a desperate look on his face. Despite the drink, and the distance between us, it’s clear to see him mouthing the words ‘help me’. “I think he might be in trouble.”

The smirk reaches my lips before I can stop it and I find myself turning towards the young barman. As I tell him my plan he raises an eyebrow but nods nonetheless. I find myself watching him as he wanders over towards where Porthos is standing. Within moments the slap echoes around the bar and everything seems to go quiet before someone starts laughing.

“Well that worked.” For the first time that night I find myself smiling as the young lad laughs.

\------------------------ **Musketeers** \------------------------

“You’re back.” The young barman seems fairly surprised to see me and to be honest I’m surprised that I’m here too. Quite why I ended up here I don’t know but for some reason I did. Something within me just seemed to want to come down here. Maybe it had something to do with the pair of idiots currently arguing over the X-box in my living room. Maybe it had something to do with the Forget-me-nots posted through my letter box this morning or maybe…maybe it had something to do with…shaking my head I force the thoughts from my head.

_Don’t go there…_

“Fancied a drink.” _Well at least that parts true._ Sitting down a glass of red wine finds itself in front of me before I can blink. Raising an eyebrow at him he merely gives a shy smile. “Do you make a habit of remembering everyone’s drinks?” The blush that covers his cheeks tells me his answer.

“Some of them.” As he turns his back I find myself watching him. There’s something about him…

\---------------------------- **Musketeers** \---------------------------

Less than a month later and the stool by the bar has quickly become my regular seat. The fact that it’s right by the bar is the reason of course. _The fact that it’s right by him is a bonus._ My traitorous mind relays before I shake away the thought. I don’t even know this kid.

_Kid. He can’t be any more than twenty…_

Despite my protests I can’t seem to keep my mind off him. There’s just something about him that I can’t put my finger on. The blinding smile he gives me as he wanders back over forces a smile onto my mouth.

“So, your friends not here tonight?” Aramis and Porthos had quickly taken advantage of the fact that I seemed taken with this place and insisted on dragging me here every chance they got. Tonight was only the second time I’d ventured down here on my own. Thankfully they’re both working so at least I wouldn’t have to face the Spanish inquisition when I get home.

“They’re working.” Despite the fact that I’ve become slightly obsessed with this place – _with him –_ as with always I’ve found myself offering up very little. Ordinarily most people walk away rather quickly when they realise that I’m not going to spill open my heart to them. This lad however seems to hover over me more and more.

_Of course I spend more time here than most other people and this is his job._

I surprise myself at the disappointment that runs through me at that thought. Why on earth am I disappointed? I don’t know this kid. I know nothing about him yet I’m spending more and more time around him, thinking about him more and more…what is wrong with me?

“You know I never got your name.” My eyes go wide as the words slip from my mouth. _What was that?_ There’s a blush threatening to creep up onto my cheeks but thankfully the lad turns before he sees it.

“It’s getting busy I should get to work.” As he turns away I feel my cheeks heat up as my embarrassment catches up with me. “D’Artagnan. My names D’Artagnan.”

Despite my embarrassment I can’t help but smile. _At least I know his name…_

\------------------------- **Musketeers** \-----------------------

“Now I get it.” Aramis laughs as we enter the bar for what has to be the millionth time in the last few months.

“Get what?” Porthos says as we both turn to the Spaniard.

“I get why Athos likes this place.” Porthos gives him a look whilst I manage a glare as my eyes drift back over towards the bar. “The barman. You like him. I can see it, the lads not bad looking but he’s a little young don’t you think?”

The teasing smirk doesn’t leave his eye all night as he finds himself a rather scantily dressed young woman to wrap his arms around. Porthos eventually cheats two unlucky men out of their drinking money before joining me at the bar. At first I ignore the way his eyes bore into me but eventually I turn to face him.

“What?” He smirks as he leans on the bar. Gesturing to where D’Artagnan is attempting to get ID off a rather irate young man who, despite looking like he’s just turned twelve, is insisting that he’s turning 30 tonight.

“I’m just trying to work it out.” He goes silent for a moment, clearly mulling over his words carefully before speaking again. “How didn’t I see it? You’ve been coming down here for months now, even came here on your own and you always sit in the exact same spot. Every single time I’ve looked over here tonight the two of you have been trying not to stare at each other. He spilt two drinks earlier because he was too busy looking at you to watch where he was going.”

Even after he leave his words stick in my mind. The two of you…

_The two of you have been trying not to stare at each other…_

Shaking my head I try to ignore the smile threatening to burst onto my face.

_He’s just a kid…_

_This is just a stupid crush…_

\------------------------- **Musketeer** \---------------------------

“Are you ever going to tell him?” Aramis ventures as we leave the bar for the night. We’d stay longer but it’s a Saturday evening which means that the place will be uncomfortably busy. “You should tell him.”

“Let it go.” He sighs but drops the subject as we continue to walk down to the taxi rank. I can feel the two of them sharing looks behind my back as we continue to walk. Eventually I come to a stop before looking at them in turn. “Just say whatever it is and be done with it.”

“We think you should you ask him out.” Rolling my eyes I attempt to continue with my walk but a strong arm prevents me from doing that. “Just hear us out.”

“You’ve been drinking less.” _What?_ “I know, I know it sounds ridiculous but you have. Regardless of the fact that you’ve spent most nights in a bar for the last few months your drinking has actually gone down.”

“You haven’t been interested in anyone since you divorced Anne.” Porthos passes the mantle to Aramis as the two of them share another look. “You obviously want to get to know him and the fact that you’ve stopped drinking so much means that you’re trying to make an effort.”

“Are the two of you done yet?” The both shake their heads before Aramis continues.

“Just one more thing. This place is pretty quiet on a Sunday afternoon, it’d be the perfect opportunity to speak to him.” They share another look as they turn their backs to me and walk down the road.

Despite my best attempts at forcing their words out of my mind I find myself spending most of the night thinking about it. They were right of course. I’d be lying to myself if I said I wasn’t interested in him, which is of course completely insane since I barely know anything about him.

_You don’t know him Athos so get the idea out of your head. He’s too young for you. You’re too damaged and he’ll run a mile when he learns of your past._

_You don’t know him…_

_You’re too old…_

_You’re damaged…_

The mantra replays in my head for the next week and I force myself to steer clear of the bar. It’s harder than I anticipated but I manage it. It takes until the next Saturday night before a sudden realisation comes to my mind. For the first time in so long it feels strange to have something occupying my thoughts, to have _someone_ occupying my thoughts, that I don’t feel the need to drown out with alcohol. In fact when I think about it it’s been nearly three days since I last picked up a drink. To most people this would seem like an average week but to me it’s no mean feat. I can name on one hand the number of times this has happened in the last five years. It’s this sudden realisation that has me abandoning my mantra and standing outside the bar on the Sunday afternoon.

“Stupid.” A quick look inside had confirmed my fears that he wasn’t working. _Had I really expected him to be there?_ I’m sure he has a life, hell he probably has a girlfriend, but for some reason there had been a glimmer of hope in my heart. As I turn to walk away a familiar voice grabs my attention.

“Athos!” The voice belongs to none other than the barman who has so easily captured my heart. “I saw you come in and…I was just finishing…you haven’t…well what I mean to say is that I haven’t noticed you here this last week. Not that I’ve been watching out for you of course! I just…yeah.” A blush runs across his face as he speaks and, not for the first time, I find myself admiring his voice.

“I’ve been busy. Listen I-” I cut myself off as my courage falters for a moment. Taking a deep breath I force myself to continue. _It’s now or never._ “I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some coffee.”

“Thank god.” His words are whispered but I hear them nonetheless. “I’ve been waiting for weeks for you to ask me out.”

My surprise is evident and I find a smile crossing my face.

_Maybe there **is** hope after all…_

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Nearly 2000 words for this fic. Big thanks to whomever roped my inspiration up and delivered it back to me. It seems that it has finally graced me with its presence for a while and I shall, hopefully, make the most of it. 
> 
> Spoiler – next fic will be called – Thoughts from the captain


End file.
